You'll be in my Heart
by OverObsessedFangirl8804
Summary: "Always?" "Always."


**Hallo! This is Honour, and I've decided for a Divergent fanfic for Christmas (I'm Muslim. Stop reading my stories? RACIST! Or, religion-ist, or whatever =P), but, for now, a YJ fanfic. I seriously think that there aren't enough M'gannRobin/Nightwing BrotherSister things, so deal with it (insert shades here)**

**As for the Batfam fanfic I promised... WAIT MAN PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ, or Tarzan, for that matter. I'm using the Celtic Women version of this song, so I don't own them either. I actually searched 'The Team' on eBay once, and found nothing. No. Comments.**

**Enjoy my duckies!**

_Come, stop your crying,_

_It'll be alright._

M'gann saw the poor boy cry his heart out on 1st April. She wanted to comfort him, but also wanted to respect his privacy. So, she slipped in his room, and even though he had noticed, she saw how Robin's shoulders shook with anger rather than grief.

She sat beside him on his bed, and wiped the tears from his face gently. "Whatever it is, Robin, it's okay."

_Just take my hand,_

_Hold it tight._

She hugged Robin, and felt worried about how thin he was. Muscular, okay, but still painfully thin. And pale. Robin made no move to her, but M'gann felt his emotions calm down. This felt... right. And good.

_I will protect you from,_

_All around you._

_I will be here, don't you cry._

M'gann rested her chin on his silky black hair, and felt slightly triumphant when he obliged, and leaned against her, in a childish fashion. In a way, she was startled at this gesture, but it felt soothing.

"Don't cry, little Robin, I'll always be here for you. If no one else does, I'll keep you safe."

_For one so small,_

_You seem so strong._

M'gann took to note how small Robin was. Not short, not feminine, just small. Tiny. Like he wanted to curl up in a ball. And yet, he faced that. He went out, and risked his life so he could see a little girl smile when her parents got back, or see a little boy laugh when he got home to a warm bed. M'gann wasn't an idiot; she could see how much pain Robin had gone through. But still, he laughed.

_My arms will hold you,_

_Keep you safe and warm._

Eventually, Robin had snuggled up against her, tears flowing freely from his masked eyes. M'gann rocked him back and forth a bit. She held him close, and felt him stop shivering and trembling a little.

"Th-thanks, M-Miss M. No-no one else-" Robin hicupped. "No one else d-did anything."

"Shush. Keep quiet, and relax. I'll keep you safe."

_This bond between us,_

_Can't be broken._

_I will be here, don't you cry._

She felt the mental link between the teammates get stronger for her and Robin. Did get closer to the person strengthen the bond? M'gann felt proud, of herself for earning a little smidgen of his trust, and for Robin, opening up such a weakness, and trusting someone, when clearly he felt like he couldn't. M'gann felt a hand go up, and wiped the tears from the little bird's face.

_You'll be in my heart,_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart._

_From this day on,_

_Now and forever more._

M'gann silently swore to protect the boy she now felt a sisterly connection to. Said new little brother was now sobbing, as he hugged the Martian back. M'gann just rocked him silently, and smooshed his raven black hair from his face.

"It's okay, Robin... It's okay. I'll always be here..."

_You'll be in my heart,_

_No matter what they say._

_You'll be here in my heart._

_Always._

M'gann got up, and cupped Robin's tear-stained face in her hands.

"Robin, remember, no matter how you feel, you've got someone. Wally, Kaldur, everyone. Me. I'm here for you. I promise."

Robin smiled a little, and his tears stopped flowing. "Always?"

"Always."

**-LINEBREAK-**

_Come, stop your crying._

_It'll be alright._

Robin heard sobs coming from Miss. M's room. Immediately, he felt the urge to go and comfort her. She had been so kind and supportive towards him, and now it was her turn to be looked after. Robin entered her room, and saw the Martian (who hadn't noticed him) looking at herself in the mirror, years streaming down her face. The little bird went over, and put one arm gently around her, leading her to M'gann's bed. Then, he properly hugged her.

_Just take my hand,_

_Hold it tight._

Even though M'gann was silent, Robin could feel her body was tense and, at the same time, her confidence was low. He felt anger flare up in his head. Who'd say something to hurt such a sweet girl like M'gann? Instead of saying this, he took her green hand in his gloved one, and gave it a supportive squeeze.

"It's okay, Miss. M. Nobody can change that."

_I will protect you from,_

_All around you._

Robin wanted to storm over to M'gann's new high school and beat the crap out of those jerks who told her she wasn't pretty. At the same time, he wanted to tell her that everyone on Earth lied when they said bad things about her. M'gann was pretty much the closest thing to perfect.

_I will be here, don't you cry._

Robin now had M'gann silently shedding tears on his uniform, making it damp.

"Don't cry, Miss. M. I'm here for you, like you're here for me."

The Martian hugged him back, with a faint smile on her lips.

_'Cause you'll be in my heart,_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart._

_From this day on,_

_Now and forever more._

Robin had his shoulder against M'gann's head now. It sorta felt right for someone grieving. But this wasn't just someone. This was the only girl who had come to comfort him when Wally didn't give a f#$ and was out with his girlfriend, who didn't give a f#$ either. Kaldur was somewhere, and Conner was there, but didn't come. But M'gann came. She was special, in that way, caring for a lost little boy.

_You'll be in my heart,_

_No matter what they say._

_You'll be here in my heart._

_Always._

Miss Martian was looking into Robin's masked eyes, smiling, but still with tears in her own.

"Thanks, R-Robin."

"No probs. Hey, if anyone isn't traught, I need to make them traught. But you especially. You may have siblings on Mars, but here, you're my sister. And I'll be here for you. Promise."

"Always?"

"Always."

**-LINEBREAK-**

_Don't listen to them,_

_What do they know?_

M'gann saw Nightwing working late on a hard case. So, instinctively, she got him a hot chocolate with marshmallows. Exactly three. Only when she saw the look on his face was when she knew it would not be enough.

He had recently lost his little brother, the second Robin. Now, they had a third, but a loss like this, not to mention his parents, aunt, uncle, and cousin. Losses like that didn't go away easily. They also had to work out a case about a psychopath lately, and the psychopath had killed a little girl, who's eyes had been shining as she saw her biggest heroes, and as that expression turned into horror, as a bullet went through her precious little body. Batman had yelled at him for that, and he seemed to take that to heart. M'gann put a hand on his shoulder, as to say "It'll be okay."

_We need each other,_

_To have, to hold._

"H-hey Megs. Why- Why aren't you as-asleep?"

"Oh, shush. You can't hide anything from me."

Nightwing smiled a bit. "I know. I guess I don't want you to be asleep either."

M'gann smiled a bit, and smoothed his hair off his face.

_They'll see in time,_

_I know._

M'gann looked at the boy she had known for years. She felt sympathy for him, of course. He was so young, and he was bearing the weight of the world (literally) already. And yet, everyone blamed him for anything bad that happened. Nightwing was eighteen, for God's sake! Any ordinary eighteen-year-old would have to worry about passing their A Levels. He had to pass his A Levels, lead Young Justice, worry about the trials of the League, the Warworlds, the Light, the Reach. Oh, and filling in for Batman for a little while. And yet, nobody took that into consideration.

Everyone had changed, it was no question, but a cheerful, optimistic, sassy, bright little thirteen-year-old she knew had changed the most. And nobody wondered why he had become so serious. It was obviously something big that happened while he was with the Titans. And nobody bothered to take that into realisation. Not even his best friend, almost his brother, dammit!

"Don't worry, little Robin. Just... stay traught, okay? Always?"

M'gann's brother in everything but blood smiled a little. "Always."

**-LINEBREAK-**

_When destiny calls you,_

_You must be strong._

Dick saw that after M'gann came back from the Manta sub, she seemed down. Fearing the worst, he asked. "Could you fix Kaldur's mind?"

"Y-yes..." M'gann sniffed, her eyes big and teary.

"What's up then, Megs?"

"I-I'm scared. For Artemis and K-Kaldur. Wh-what if they're discovered?"

_I may not be with you,_

_But you have to hold on._

"Don't worry; they'll be fine."

"B-but what if they-they aren't?"

Dick had nothing better to do than hug the girl who had comforted him all these years. She had helped him get over so much, so why couldn't he return the favour? M'gann didn't do anything but bury her face into his shoulder and cry a little. And, he let her.

After all, a damp suit didn't exactly matter now, did it?

_They'll come in time,_

_I know._

"They'll come back safe and sound, don't worry. Then, Wally will man up and propose to Artemis, Kaldur will see the error in his ways and date Raquel, and they'll get married too. You and Conner, since it's blatantly obvious you two still have feelings for each other, will go on a date, then two, and finally get married. You can have, like three kids. Tim and Cassie might go out. Gar will obviously grow up, and go to college, have a girlfriend, and, if it isn't too much to ask for the little rascal, he'll get married too. Bart and Jaime can be, like, YMCA forever. Except I think that Bart likes Black Bat. He lays a hand on my little sis, I'll kill him. As for me... I have no idea. But we'll all survive this. Promise."

_We'll show them together!_

Dick took a deep breath, and looked at M'gann. "Look, Megs, I don't know what the future holds for us, but I know the Invasion will be stopped. We'll all get through it. And, if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here."

M'gann gave a faint smile, tears fading. "I need more reassurance. Always?"

"Always."

**-LINEBREAK-**

_You'll be in my heart,_

_Believe me, you'll be in my heart._

The Invasion was stopped, though at a horrible cost. They didn't only lose a teammate, but a leader, brother, and son.

Wally was with Artemis and Zatanna. Wally and Artemis were damp with old tears, but Zatanna was having a full-out wail competition with a banshee.

M'gann looked at Tim, with his blonde sister, Stephanie. They were a weepy little huddle of tears. She was crying too. Sure, Dick had made a few mistakes, but cut him some slack! The poor guy had lost everything.

Jason, and Cassandra, were with Batm-Bruce. And yet, M'gann couldn't stop herself from picturing a sassy, cocky, and positive thirteen-year-old boy with them. Said boy was horribly absent.

_From this day on,_

_Now, and forever more._

He was an idiot for pushing Wally aside, but, that way, Dick had saved three people. Three meta humans. And he was just... human. So indestructible, and yet, they found a way to destroy him. M'gann felt herself going into denial. Dick was dead. He died saving his best friend, and the world (yay, evil plot twist ':D).

He was an idiot, yet... he found the quickest and safest way to stop the Invasion, with only one Bat dying, not one Speedster. He had gone out laughing, saying that Wally better man up soon or he'd become a ghost to haunt Wally until he proposed. He told Zatanna that she'd better find a guy out there better than him, or he'll 'accidently' petrify all her boyfriends until she found someone who'd take care of her.

And then, silence.

_You'll be in my heart,_

_No matter what they say._

M'gann felt her knees buckle, and she was now sobbing hysterically with Zatanna. Stephanie joined them, the eggplant of her Spoiler bodysuit becoming indigo. Conner put a hand on her shoulder, and Gar hugged her. She felt better, but still as if a giant part of her heart had been ripped out.

_You'll be here in my heart,_

_Always._

M'gann looked up at the hologram of her almost-little brother. He stood proudly, but also a bit mockingly, like all 'look, but don't touch'.

M'gann closed her eyes, and lifted her hand to put on Hologram Dick's shoulder. She could almost feel his strong shoulder, or, rather, a scrawny one, with either masked eyes or ones with sunglasses noticing her tears, hugging her.

And... her hand fell away. It was a hologram. A. Freaking. Hologram. Not the real one, a copy. An unreal copy.

To make matters worse, Bart was saying how Dick was going to get married to some alien called Koriadn'r, or Kor'i Grayson later on. She'd have his daughter, die in childbirth, and leave Dick to raise Mar'i. He'd later get remarried, to Zatanna (that did not help her currently sobbing her eyes out. M'gann remembered they were lovers...)

She remembered something he had told her back in his Robin days. "If I ever have a daughter, I'll call her Mari or Marie. Y'know, like my mom, but not completely."

Under her father's guidance, she'd lead the future Titans. Now, Mar'i would never exist.

M'gann looked up at the hologram. "I-I'll help them-your family, I mean-get through this. Let them know that you'll be in a better place now. That you'll watch over them. And me." And, something instinctively rose to M'gann's lips before she could stop it. "Always?"

_Always_.

If it was possible, the hologram seemed to say something back.

"Always."

**Well, I hope it wasn't too terrible. I just seriously needed that. Like, seriously.**

**I might to sequel to this, but it'll be, like, normal Team, but Fem!Nightwing (as a result of coming back from the Lazarus Pits).**

**If not, I'll just randomly make a gender bend thing. I've grown quite attached to Birdflash, if you kinda make Robin/Nightwing a girl.**

**So, yeah.**

**R&R!**

**(I still have Red Hood's gun...)**

**Jason: O.O **


End file.
